Lost And Estranged Chapter 12: BELIEVE In The Gunn That Blinds You
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: WELCOME BACK


*The POV Of Sara Aries*

6 Months Later

"And Nero Hades Is Your New CWF World Heavyweight Champion!"

No one has seen Darren Gunn in 6 Months. It turns out that the Mad Hatter was nothing more then a mind trick on me not only a mind trick but also the man known as Mac Bryan who is our new Chem Champion. For the past 6 months Nero Hades, Alice Harmon and Mac Bryan as well as the Leader of The group known as "The Architects" Sirius Carson stand in the middle of the ring as they celebrate the newly crowned world champion. My blood boils up as i see the smug look on each one of the faces in the ring. I clutch onto the necklace that Darren gave me months ago. I miss him at my side and i wish i knew where he was. As the thought crosses my mind Aaron, Thea And Hayle enter the locker room, they seem as if they are in the same mood as i am as the event's of the night continue to unfold on the screen in front of us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen i want you all to stand on your fucking feet for your new world champion" Sirius proclaims as the crowd boos louder then i've heard them in awhile. Alice grabs the microphone as she readjusts her Women's championship that is around her waist "Yes cheer for this man, He deserves every single one of you to bask in the glory of what he has done." Alice now having flowing Red and Blonde hair kind of like a wannabe comic con Sara Aries. I scoff at this for a moment until what happens next takes me aback. Nero takes the mic back. "Sara. Sara Aries We would like to invite you personally to this party. This is an invitation to you and you only So come on out girly." Thea Aaron And Hayle look at me perplexed as i stand upright throwing on Darren's Sleeveless leather hoodie over my Harley Quinn T-Shirt and head to the ring.

I step out into the arena as the crowd roars to life when they see me. I don't hesitate as i step right into the ring and i am handed a microphone as Nero begins to speak again. "Welcome To The Party Princess." I cringe at the sound of that name coming from anyone else's mouth I sigh "Thank You, But Don't You Ever Call Me Princess Again." I coldly stare at Nero as Alice begins to speak again. I can't stand this cosplay looking slut but i allow her to speak. "Sara Aries, You should be bowing down to not only Nero but Myself as well. So do us all a favor and get on your knees and bow down." I laugh way louder at this then i thought was possible. "You Want Me To Bow Down?" She scoffs "Yes." I smile wide at this "Well Why Don't You Come Make Me Bitch." My whip recoils and uncoils from my wrist as i prepare myself for the worst, Before i can begin to fathom a plan i feel a kick to the back of my head and a loud pitched laugh. Nero grabs the mic again "Ladies And Gentlemen Winter Knight!" I feel my chest combust as i am locked into a camel clutch by Winter as Alice places her title against my face. "DO YOU BOW DOWN NOW SARA ARIES HUH? DO YOU BOW DOWN NOW."

*POV Change Coming Up*

The lights in the arena dim to a darker edge as the Tron lights up. The Tron flashes to the backstage area as a Taxi pulls up and as the Taxi pulls up into view a man decked out in jeans, Boots, A plain red T-shirt and a Leather Jacket comes into view as well.

*POV Change To Darren Gunn*

I step out of a Taxi not giving one single fuck about paying the cab fare. I storm through the backstage as Thea Aaron and Hayle join at my side as we enter the arena. I run right through the curtain and down the ramp with the rest of the group following right behind me as Hayle and Thea attack Winter and Alice and Aaron goes after Mac Bryan as Sirius hops over the guard rail as Nero is still holding the mic "NO YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. YOU YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE." I run into Nero hitting a wicked clothesline as he falls to the mat. As he falls to the mat i notice the World Heavyweight Title and I also notice Sara sitting against the turnbuckle, She's safe for now which means It's Show Time. I grab the world championship as Nero stands up and i bank the title off of his skull, As i bank it off he rolls out of the ring as every member of The Architects hops over the barricade with there tail between there legs. I notice the microphone at my feet and i grab it as the crowd cheers. "Where You Going Brutha. I Just Got Here! And Man Do I Love Party's. Speaking Of Party's I Hate To Rain On Your Parade But Upon Coming Back Tonight I Spoke With The CWF Board Of Directors And They Have Informed Me That Sirius. Yeah Hey Brutha. Your Services As General Manager Are NO LONGER REQUIRED. And As For You Nero Hades, Alice Harmon And I Guess Winter Knight. Next Week. Next Week It'll Be You Three Against The Team Of Sara Aries, Thea Storm AND DARREN GUNN." I slide out of the ring and hop onto the security railing, "Oh Yeah And I Forget To Mention It'll Also Be Mac Bryan Vs Aaron Stark For The Chem Championship. And Last But Not Least I AM BACK BABY." I hop off and roll back into the ring lifting Sara up into my arms as she embraces me and takes the mic from my hand as i whisper something in her ear. "Oh yeah and he forgot to tell you. Hayle Stoneheart Has Been Named The Number One Contender For The Women's Championship In 2 Weeks At Battlefield." Sara states as she smirks from Hayle to Me. "And You Can Bow Down To That Bitch." She flips her hair and drops the mic to the mat.

End Of Chapter 12 


End file.
